conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Viral Mass Media
Viral Mass Media is an Everetti based multi-media corporation, established in November of 2011. Formerly known only as Pandemic Productions, Viral Studios was reorganized in 2011 due to new growth into other media based industry including music, creating Epidemic Records and shifting Pandemic Productions to become the movie and television sector of the new company. Viral Studios also formed Viral Computer Entertainment, which launches in January of 2012, which produces online content and video gaming. Some of VCE's first online content will include content additions to MicroTek's My Life gaming console. Pandemic Productions Pandemic Productions Type Subsidiary of Viral Studios Founded November 3rd, 2005 Key People Brendan Richards Jack Alderney Headquarters Jensen Center, Everett City, New York Area served North America, Europe Industry Film Industry Products Television, Film, Movies Revenue Profit Employees 55,000 Pandemic Productions is an Everetti based television and movie production company created and funded as part of the Everetti government's incentives program to establish domestic businesses. Pandemic specializes in the production of Science Fiction (Sci-Fi) and Horror based films, television series and movies. Pandemic is known for its creation of the 2006 TV series, Dead LIVE. Pandemic additionally has provided much of the work and aid in the production of Slayer: Advanced and is currently working on Slayer: Darkness Conspires and the movie Slayer: Generation. Television Dead LIVE Dead LIVE is Pandemic's first series, solely produced and written by the company. The show began airing in 2006 and is expected to end in 2011. Dead LIVE is the first television based zombie action horror film, a TV series. Dead LIVE takes place in what has become the Hollywood of Everett, the New York City and metropolitan area and lower Hudson Valley of New York State. Slayer Advanced & Beyond With the end of Buffy the Vampire Slayer's show in 2003 and the establishment of the Union of Everett, the Mutant Enemy production company was halted in its plans to continue the storyline which took place in the New York City area. Pandemic offered to aid Mutant Enemy Productions' series and began working with Mutant Enemy to produce the series internationally. Pandemic and Mutant Enemy's combined work allowed for Slayer: Advanced to become an extraordinary series which allowed for better CGI graphics and stunts. Slayer: Advanced ended in late 2009. During this time, Slayer: Darkness Conspires began production, primarily through Pandemic's company but still soley written and owned by Joss Whedon and his company Mutant Enemy. While producing Slayer: Darkness Conspires, Pandemic took on the duty of also filming Slayer: Generation, keeping the cast very busy between both productions. Movies & Film *''Dead LIVE'' (2009) - Taking place in Ontario, a group of survivors in the same story line as the TV series, try to survive the zombie catastrophe and escape the city of Toronto. *''Entity'' (2008) - A family is tormented by a demonic spirit. *''Slayer: Generation'' (2011) - The second Buffy the Vampire Slayer series movie, featuring the events between Slayer and Slayer: Darkness Conspires. *''When They Came'' (2010) - The human race alligns to fight off an alien invasion. *''The District'' (2010) - The survivors of a zombie apocalypse maintain their survival living in a well defended city, years after the end of the world. A group of survivors unveil a conspiracy within the military and government as to the cause of the initial pandemic. *''Pandemic X'' (2011) - Filmed in the point of view of a family of survivors, an outbreak of a deadly virus results in the death of most of humanity. *''Horror Movie'' (2011) - A spoofy parody of modern zombie and gore movies, a group of survivors after a global apocalypse must escape hordes of dead. *''Horror Movie II'' (2012) - The sequel to the first, this spoofy parody movie makes fun of demonic horror movies such as Paranormal Activity, filmed in the point of view of the main characters. Epidemic Records Epidemic Records Type Subsidiary of Viral Studios Founded November 6th, 2011 Key People Wendy Davidson CEO Nathan Jacobs CFO Headquarters Jensen Center, Everett City, New York Area served North America, Europe Industry Record Label Products Music Revenue Profit Employees 14,550 Epidemic Records is an Everetti music record label under Viral Studios. Epidemic Records formed in November 2011 and has signed artists such as Christine Fletcher. Epidemic Records features artists in the rock, metal, rap and pop genres and also produces instrumental movie scores for film and television. Category:Union of Everett Category:Companies